


Пара снимет квартиру, без детей и вредных привычек

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Тони и Баки снимают квартиру, безбожно привирая миру, друг другу и себе.Предупреждения: комедия положений — не беченная, незамутнённая, с героями, которые (опять) не умеют говорить друг с другом через рот, и, конечно, с хэппи-эндом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Пара снимет квартиру, без детей и вредных привычек

В десять тридцать утра в дверь мастерской постучали. Не дожидаясь ответа, гость засунул встрёпанную голову в дверной проём и вскрикнул от радости:  
— Тони!  
Тони Старку так не радовались даже на фестивале Комик-Кон.  
— Слава богу, ты здесь! Спасай. На тебя вся надежда.  
В жизни Тони это было самое обычное утро. Он работал до пяти утра и еле-еле продрал глаза к десяти. Медитируя над чашкой кофе, он размышлял о том, не накосячила ли Пятница в ночных вычислениях. Услышав слово «Спасай», он и ухом не повёл: в мастерскую регулярно врывались ненормальные и уговаривали спасти человечество. Роуди, например. Или Капитан Америка. Однажды даже президент Соединённых Штатов.  
— Я занят, — отмахнулся Тони, не глядя.  
— Но это очень срочно, — гость просочился внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. — Знаю, просьба странная, но без тебя никак.  
Тони поднял голову от чашки кофе и удивился. У дверей стоял не президент США, а Баки Барнс. Человека, столь далёкого от президентского поста, трудно было даже представить.  
— Стив срочно вызвал Наташу и Брюса в Боготу. Сокол уже на месте, Ванда с Вижном тоже. У них там спецоперация с колумбийскими наркобаронами.  
Тони выжидательно поднял брови. Должно же быть какое-то продолжение у столь интригующей завязки.  
— Наташа не успевает к риэлтору, я сдуру решил помочь. Ты улавливаешь логику?  
— Здесь нет логики.  
— А у меня нет водительских прав.  
— Занимательный факт, но логики всё ещё не прибавилось.  
Барнс вздохнул.  
— Ладно, давай ещё раз. Наташа и Брюс собираются съехаться и ищут квартиру в Нью-Йорке.  
— Так.  
— Наташе подвернулся классный вариант, и сегодня в полдень она должна была встретиться с риэлтором.  
— Но?  
— Но Стив срочно вызвал их с Брюсом в Колумбию. Наташа попросила меня помочь, я согласился, а потом вспомнил, что у меня нет водительских прав. Кроме меня и тебя, на базе никого не осталось. Надо срочно ехать в Нью-Йорк и знакомиться с риэлтором, и ты здесь единственный человек с водительскими правами. Серьёзно, вся надежда на тебя.  
Весь этот бред свалился на Тони безо всякой подготовки. В другой раз, прежде чем согласиться на идиотскую затею, Тони непременно задал бы пару вопросов, но в этот раз помешало два отягчающих обстоятельства. Первое: недосып. Второе: неудачная влюблённость.  
Баки Барнс нравился Тони Старку. Чувства застали Тони врасплох недели две назад, и с тех пор он худо-бедно пытался с ними жить, минимизируя последствия. В присутствии Барнса голова работала так паршиво, будто вместо неё на плечах у Тони был мешок с углём. Тони успел допить кофе, надеть пиджак, сесть вместе с Барнсом в машину и проехать четыре мили, прежде чем вспомнил, что в мире существует «Убер».  
— Так погоди. А почему бы Наташе просто не перенести встречу?  
— С риэлтором? — переспросил Барнс. — Ты что, никогда квартиру не снимал?  
— А похоже, что снимал?  
— Ах да, — спохватился Барнс. — Вечно забываю, что ты не от мира сего…  
Когда человек, семьдесят лет прослуживший зомби-киллером, говорит тебе, что ты не от мира сего, здесь есть о чём задуматься.  
— Там целая толпа желающих, — растолковал Барнс. — Квартира прекрасная — Бруклин, две спальни, тысяча семьсот долларов в месяц. Такие варианты уплывают за день. Встречу нельзя просто взять и перенести. К тому же, сам понимаешь, Нат и Брюс — не лучшие арендаторы на свете.  
— С чего бы?  
— Ну, у Брюса нестабильный доход, проектные исследования. А Нат вообще официально числится в разведке и не может светить место работы.  
Объясняя Тони прописные истины, он закопался в папку с бумагами, которые надавала ему Наташа. Банковские выписки, налоговые декларации, чеки, письма. Тони никогда не задавался вопросом, на что живёт Брюс, и уж тем более не думал о том, что указывает в налоговой декларации Наташа.  
По правде говоря, цифра «тысяча семьсот долларов в месяц» тоже ни о чём ему не говорила. Это много или мало? По мнению Тони, дом, к которому они подъехали, был той ещё дырой, но Барнс при виде него обрадовался и заявил:  
— Смотри-ка, здесь не так много мусора. И курица тандури через дорогу.  
Тони подумал: я, наверное, спятил, когда в него влюбился. Ничем иным нельзя объяснить умопомешательство. Ведь этот парень — полный придурок.  
— Что смотришь? — спросил Барнс.  
— Ничего, — Тони отвлёкся от созерцания Барнса и попытался объехать здоровенную лужу у тротуара. — Райское местечко. Продам особняк в Калифорнии и куплю здесь улицу... Напомни, Наташа и Брюс решили переехать по доброй воле? С базы Мстителей — сюда?  
— Да, а что?  
— Ничего. Надо предложить Беннеру пройти МРТ головного мозга.  
Дом выглядел чистенько, но непрезентабельно; кирпичный, в три этажа высотой, с узким крыльцом и внутренним двориком. На крыльце стоял жизнерадостный молодой человек с шапкой соломенных кудрей. В одной руке у него была папка, а другой рукой он тряс руку Барнса.  
— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, — Барнс лучился дружелюбием, — я по поводу квартиры. Вы риэлтор, верно? Мистер Миллер?  
— Зовите меня Ронни, — великодушно предложил риэлтор.  
Тут он увидел за плечом собеседника Тони Старка, стоящего у машины. Лицо у него вытянулось, как в мультиках про Тома и Джерри.  
— Ух ты. А ваш друг здорово похож на Железного Человека.  
— Он победил на конкурсе двойников.  
— Ну надо же! Неудивительно. Просто вылитый, — риэлтор пригляделся повнимательнее. — Хотяяяя… не обижайтесь, но настоящий Тони Старк повыше… и накаченнее. И ещё, знаете, вот эта седина…  
Тони уже собрался ответить, что риэлтору самое место на конкурсе двойников чудо-швабры, но тут Барнс обернулся и сделал глаза бульдога, выпрашивающего последнее печенье.  
О господи.  
— Ну, идёмте же, — воодушевился риэлтор, открыл дверь, но в последний момент помедлил. — А что, ваш друг не будет смотреть квартиру?  
— Будет, конечно, — бодро ответил Барнс и снова посмотрел тем же чудовищным взглядом. Тони не хотел идти, но минуту спустя обнаружил себя шагающим по лестнице в подъезде.  
А ведь можно было просто подождать у машины.  
— Я сразу понял, что вы отличные ребята, — вещал риэлтор, разыскивая по карманам ключи. — У вас идеальная заявка, всё ровно так, как и хочет хозяин квартиры.  
— Правда? Это отличная новость.  
— Да-да. Одну минутку, сейчас открою... Вот, проходите. Мебель уже вывезли. Квартира свободна с прошлого воскресенья. Вам повезло: здесь все жильцы в доме — очень приличные люди. Жилищный кооператив одобряет кандидатуру каждого квартиросъёмщика.  
Квартира выглядела на удивление неплохо: чистая, с просторной гостиной и большими окнами в эркере. Стены были ровными и белыми, на полу лежал свежий паркет.  
Барнс попросил разрешения воспользоваться туалетом и исчез на пару минут. Тони прохаживался по гостиной, бесцельно разглядывая вид из окна, а риэлтор ходил за ним хвостиком.  
— Серьёзно, вы прям очень-очень на него похожи. Если носить каблуки и красить волосы, тогда можно даже в Сан-Диего выступать в фотозоне. Заработаете кучу денег…  
— О, огромное вам спасибо, — отозвался Тони. — Наконец-то выберусь из нищеты.  
Риэлтор рассмеялся.  
— Нищета, скажете тоже. Вы ведь учёный?  
— В каком-то роде.  
— В заявке написано, у вас есть докторская степень.  
Мешок с углём, сегодня заменяющий Тони Старку голову, угрожающе пошатнулся. Ничего не замечая, риэлтор уже разглагольствовал о пользе учёных для общества и о том, как обрадуются члены жилищного кооператива такому респектабельному арендатору.  
— Стоп, — перебил Тони. — Вы не поняли. Я здесь за компанию.  
— Понимаю, — согласился риэлтор. — Моя жена тоже решает бытовые вопросы без меня. Кстати, хотел сказать, что вы очень красивая пара.  
— Пара?..  
В этот момент Барнс материализовался в комнате, как чёрт из табакерки.  
— Простите, — спохватился риэлтор. — Вы, наверное, женаты? Я-то решил, что вы просто живёте вместе. Вот вы, получается, мистер Б. Беннер, а вы — мистер Н. Романофф…  
Пауза растянулась на секунду. Очень, очень долгую секунду. Как в замедленной съёмке, Тони поднял брови, открыл рот… В этот момент Барнс проявил скорость реакции, достойную суперсолдата. Он подскочил к Тони горным сайгаком, приобнял за плечо и обратился к риэлтору:  
— А почему вы спрашиваете?  
Риэлтор с готовностью ответил:  
— Понимаете, хозяин квартиры — организатор нью-йоркского прайда. У нас уже есть несколько кандидатов, все они — достойные люди. Но, сами знаете, при прочих равных хозяин наверняка остановит свой выбор на единомышленниках.  
Повисло многозначительное молчание. У Тони вырвалось:  
— Вот дерьмо.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Он говорит, — расшифровал Барнс, — очень жаль, что у других пар нет шансов. С ума сойти, сам организатор прайда. Значит, геям он сдаст квартиру без проблем? Слышишь, Брюс? Вот это нам повезло.  
На лице Тони отразилась непередаваемая гамма чувств.  
— Я не расслышал, что ты сказал: «повезло» или «понесло»?  
— Повезло.  
— Ах, ну да. Повезло так повезло. Куда уж повезлее.  
  
* * *  
  
— Знаешь, Холодное Сердце, а я ведь всегда считал тебя психом. Как выясняется, не зря.  
— Брось, ничего страшного не случилось. Наоборот — у нас есть все шансы получить квартиру.  
Тони притормозил на перекрёстке и переспросил:  
— У нас?  
— У Н. Романофф и Б. Беннера.  
— Ради интереса: какой у тебя план? Сделаешь им пластические операции, чтобы они стали похожи на тебя и меня? Не подумай, что я против, но Наташа вряд ли согласится отрастить бороду.  
— Хорош язвить, — примирительно сказал Барнс. — Ты ведь слышал этого Ронни. Квартира почти у нас в руках, надо только познакомиться с хозяином. Войти к нему в доверие.  
Тони представил, как Барнс входит к кому-то в доверие. Надо думать, и здесь не обойдётся без грустных глаз бульдога.  
— Не хотел бы я это видеть.  
— Увы, придётся. Мы встречаемся с ним завтра в это же время.  
А-а-а-а.  
— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я пойду туда и буду изображать гей-пару в поисках квартиры во вшивом Бруклине?  
— Зачем так сразу о Бруклине, — обиделся Барнс. — Бруклин здесь ни при чём. И потом, один раз же прокатило.  
— Только потому, что риэлтор — полный осёл. Ни один человек в здравом уме не поверит, что мы пара.  
Фраза звучала веско и достаточно убедительно. Барнс некоторое время посидел, задумчиво глядя в окно. За окном проплывали районы Бруклина — с точки зрения Тони, один страшнее другого.  
И тут Барнс спросил:  
— Почему?  
— Почему что?  
— Почему никто не поверит, что мы пара? Хочешь сказать, что ты никогда бы со мной не связался?  
Тони призвал на помощь всё самообладание.  
— Вот именно.  
— Из-за того, что я мужчина?  
— Из-за того, что ты манипулятор.  
— А ты нет?  
— Ещё и стрелки переводишь.  
— Нет, правда, что со мной не так?  
— Поверь, я битый час задаюсь тем же вопросом.  
Барнс закатил глаза.  
— А знаешь что? Я бы тоже никогда с тобой не связался.  
— Смотри-ка, ты ещё и обижаешься по пустякам. Говорю тебе, мы бы точно не сошлись.  
В салоне машины повисла неловкая тишина. Тони и Барнсу не помешало бы переключить внимание, но, как назло, они застряли в пробке. Тони постучал пальцами по рулю, вдохнул и выдохнул. Не помогло.  
— Одного не понимаю, — сказал он после паузы, очень надеясь, что голос звучит легкомысленно, — ясно, почему я бы с тобой не связался. Но почему ты со мной — нет? Я, в конце концов, учёный с докторской степенью. Со мной хочет жить весь жилищный кооператив.  
— Они просто не в курсе, что ты за фрукт.  
— Я единственный, кто согласился поехать с тобой в эту дыру.  
— Бруклин — не дыра!  
Пробка продвинулась вперёд и затормозила у перекрёстка. К открытому окну Тони подскочил парень и, не глядя, всучил листовку пиццерии.  
— Хватит скандалить, пойдём поедим.  
— У меня есть условие: за счёт платим поровну. И чтобы никаких широких жестов Тони Старка.  
— Пфф. Вот именно поэтому мы и не женаты.  
Вырвавшись из пробки и припарковавшись, они зашли в пиццерию и заняли столик у окна. В ответ на изумленный взгляд официанта Тони огрызнулся:  
— Что смотрите? Я выиграл конкурс двойников.  
— Дважды, — доверительно сообщил Барнс.  
В ожидании пиццы Тони постукивал пальцами по столешнице. На Барнса он старался не смотреть — от греха подальше.  
— Возвращаясь к плану. Допустим, хозяин квартиры нам поверит. Дальше что?  
— Покажем кредитную историю Брюса. Выписку со счета на его имя. А потом, как только хозяин проникнется добрыми чувствами, всё ему по-дружески объясним.  
— Вот это да. Ты, оказывается, мелкий жулик.  
— Никакого жульничества. Мы всё расскажем перед подписанием договора, как честные люди.  
— Восхитительно, — похвалил Тони. — Тактика от бога. Беру свои слова обратно — ты не жулик, ты остолоп. Если хочешь знать моё мнение, лучше быть жуликом.  
— Не нравится — придумай что-нибудь получше.  
С точки зрения Тони, самым лучшим исходом событий было бы не решение проблемы, а её отсутствие.  
— Как тебе такое: мы оставим эту дрянную затею и найдём Наташе и Брюсу другой вариант.  
— За эти деньги, в таком же хорошем районе?  
— Мы точно говорим об одном и том же районе?  
— Можешь думать что угодно, но Наташе он нравится, — убеждённо сказал Барнс. — И квартира идеальная. Мы не можем упустить её, даже не попытавшись побороться.  
Его забота о Наташе и Брюсе была бы даже трогательной, если бы ради неё Тони не пришлось разыгрывать концерт перед организатором нью-йоркского прайда и его риэлтором — человеком с головой чудо-швабры. Тони не пытался понравиться посторонним людям уже лет тридцать. Хотя нет, сорок. Или сорок пять? Короче, вообще никогда не пытался.  
Пиццу принесли минут через десять. Прожевав свой кусок, Тони нехотя изрёк:  
— Ради эксперимента предположим, что твой план имеет право на существование…  
— Ура!  
— Не радуйся раньше времени. Есть одна вещь, на которой мы точно посыпемся — история.  
— Чего-чего?  
— У людей, живущих вместе, есть история отношений. Все обычно спрашивают: как вы познакомились. Организатор прайда точно спросит.  
Барнс покопался в памяти и изрёк:  
— Наташа говорила, что познакомилась с Брюсом, когда вербовала его.  
— Ага, так и скажи: я встретил этого парня, когда по заданию секретной правительственной организации собирал команду супергероев. Кстати, вы не поверите, в какого огромного зелёного монстра он может превратиться. И прямо в вашей милой гостиной!  
— Ладно, если не это — что тогда?  
— Соври что-нибудь нейтральное. Скажи, что работаешь инструктором по фитнесу, и я пришёл к тебе в спортзал.  
Барнс обвёл Тони критическим взглядом.  
— Пришёл и сразу ушёл?  
Вот подлец.  
— Именно, — согласился Тони. — Но сначала почему-то пригласил тебя на свидание. У меня редкая генетическая болезнь — я зову на свидания невыносимых людей. От мамы досталось.  
Барнс закинул голову назад и захохотал. Пока он смеялся — беззастенчиво, как ребёнок, — Тони смотрел на его открытую шею. В ту ямку, где шея переходит в ключицу.  
— Знаешь, Старк, это наверняка прозвучит дико. Но ты начинаешь мне нравиться.  
Пошути, сказал себе Тони. Пошути немедленно.  
— Было бы дико, если бы я тебе не нравился. Я ведь само совершенство.  
Каждый, кто знал Тони Старка достаточно близко, согласился бы с тем, что это шутка. В первую очередь сам Тони. А вот Барнса почему-то не проняло.  
— Само собой.  
— К слову, — добавил Тони, — ты же не про меня, а про Беннера?  
— Эм… Да. Да, конечно... — если Барнс и стушевался, то только на секунду. — Значит, мы познакомились в спортзале. Ты позвал меня на свидание, потому что…  
— Сам не знаю, почему.  
— Ну, придумай что-нибудь.  
Тони мгновенно придумал.  
— Будем считать, что ты… ты запал мне в душу. Я ходил и думал о тебе. Сначала засмотрелся, потому что ты красивый, а потом пошло-поехало. Правдоподобное объяснение?  
— Э… Да. Наверное.  
Слова повисли в воздухе. Барнс выпрямился на стуле. Тони всмотрелся в его лицо и с удивлением понял, что тот порозовел.  
— Ещё мне понравилось, как ты смущаешься. Краснеешь сразу до ушей.  
— Здесь просто жарко, — Барнс отвёл глаза. — В смысле… в спортзале было жарко.  
Тони хотел было сказать, что они сидят ровнёхонько под кондиционером, но решил не заострять внимание на такой незначительной детали. В противном случае пришлось бы объяснять и другие нестыковки: например, почему вдруг он решил поддаться на эту авантюру и с жаром обсуждает детали выдуманного романа.  
— Окей. Договорились. Спортзал и свидание. И как давно мы живём вместе?  
— М-м-м… семь лет? — предположил Барнс.  
— Мимо. Мы были бы уже разбежались.  
— Почему?  
— На седьмой год ты бы понял, что я ужасен, и отчаялся это изменить.  
Барнс покачал головой.  
— По-твоему, мне нужно семь лет, чтобы понять, что ты ужасен?  
— Нет, ну что ты. Такой умник, как ты, наверняка додумался бы и за шесть.  
— Как насчёт пяти лет?  
— Похоже на приговор за какое-то преступление.  
— Решено, остановимся на пяти годах. Если спросят — у нас нет ни кошки, ни собаки. Детей тоже нет. И вредных привычек…  
— И денег, чтобы найти квартиру в местечке получше, — прокомментировал Тони. — Не жизнь, а мечта.  
— Ещё одно слово о Бруклине — и я натравлю на тебя Стива.  
По пути домой они ещё раз проговорили план. На подземной парковке базы Мстителей почти простились, условившись встретиться на том же месте завтра в одиннадцать утра. В последний момент, глядя в спину удаляющегося Барнса, Тони крикнул:  
— Кстати, об истории отношений. Когда у нас был первый поцелуй?  
Если бы в эту секунду на парковке был ещё кто-нибудь, слухи о личной жизни Тони Старка заиграли бы новыми красками. Увы, кроме Барнса, вокруг не было ни души. Барнс притормозил и обернулся.  
— То есть не у нас, — исправился Тони ради приличия. — У Романофф и Беннера.  
— Думаешь, хозяин квартиры спросит?  
Он, может, и не спросит, подумал Тони. Но кто-то же должен.  
— Даже если нет, это часть истории. Чтобы история была убедительной, надо продумать её со всех сторон.  
— На первом свидании.  
— А секс?  
— На пятом, — без запинки ответил Барнс.  
Готовился он, что ли.  
— О боже, пять свиданий без секса? Да ты издеваешься. Я думаю, секс был на втором. И то только потому, что на первом Романофф испугался и сбежал раньше времени.  
Барнс улыбнулся и цокнул языком.  
— Ай-яй-яй. Ты его совсем не знаешь.  
С этими словами он исчез, а Тони остался — с ключами в руках и одной мыслью: лучше бы совсем не знал.  
  
* * *  
  
Хозяин квартиры оказался лучезарным живчиком лет сорока с небольшим. Его звали Эрни. Круглое сияющее лицо навевало смутные ассоциации с солнечным диском. Пожав руки поочерёдно Баки и Тони, он ещё больше расплылся в улыбке и с чувством изрёк:  
— Я именно так вас себе и представлял.  
Тони подумал: а я вот представлял нас совсе-е-ем иначе.  
Эрни всмотрелся в его лицо пристальнее.  
— Вам, наверное, говорили это тысячу раз, но вы очень похожи на…  
— Да-да, — перебил Барнс. — Он выиграл конкурс двойников.  
— Трижды, — добавил Тони.  
— Фантастика, — похвалил Эрни. — Знаете, а я ведь большой фанат Тони Старка.  
— Да ну.  
— Двадцать лет назад даже его плакаты на стенку вешал. Дико хотел раздобыть автограф, но не срослось.  
— Не переживайте, — сказал Барнс. — Я слышал, в последние годы он вообще автографов не раздаёт. Его из мастерской-то не выманишь.  
— Да уж, — Эрни покачал головой. — Смешно сказать: мне было ужасно жаль, что Тони Старк натурал.  
— Ну почему сразу натурал, — вклинился Тони. — Раз на раз не приходится.  
Улыбаясь, Барнс приобнял его за плечо и, пока приобнимал, чувствительно ткнул пальцем в лопатку.  
— Ронни сказал, что вы чертовски красивая пара. И, знаете, не обманул. Кстати, вы давно вместе?  
— Уже пять лет.  
— Надо же, — хозяин квартиры улыбнулся ещё шире — хотя шире, казалось, уже некуда. — Вам надо проводить семинары о том, как сохранять химию в долгих отношениях.  
— Химию? — рассеянно отозвался Тони.  
— О да. Я сразу вижу, когда люди друг другу нравятся.  
— Да-а-а, вас не проведёшь.  
— Кстати, простите мою рассеянность — я совсем забыл познакомиться по-человечески. Вы, значит, Брюс, а вы… — хозяин многозначительно посмотрел на Барнса.  
На мгновенье возникла заминка. Затем Тони и Барнс одновременно открыли рты.  
— Натан, — сказал Тони.  
— Норман, — сказал Барнс.  
В этот момент до Тони дошло, что, обсуждая план действий, они проговорили уйму вещей: первый поцелуй, профессии, совместно прожитые годы, планы на будущее, наличие детей, собак и кошек. И только одну деталь забыли уточнить — имя Н. Романофф.  
Тони повернул голову к Барнсу и попытался одним взглядом выразить всю глубину провала. Барнс закрыл рот, снова открыл и издал беспомощный звук, который должен был обозначать смешок.  
— То есть… вообще-то я и правда Норман. Просто То… Брюс… Брюс называет меня Натаном.  
Выдав этот набор слов, Барнс замолчал. Выдержал паузу. И наконец, пытаясь выдумать причину, брякнул:  
— Брюсу так больше нравится.  
Образ блестящего доктора, объекта вожделения всего жилищного кооператива, дополнился новыми чертами и заиграл красками. Хозяин поднял брови. Его лучезарное лицо резко приобрело пасмурный вид.  
— Э-э-э… вот как.  
Тони сделал бы фейспалм, если бы это помогло. Но увы.  
— Эм… да. Иногда так и говорю его достопочтенной матушке: Норман, серьёзно? Последний раз, когда так называли людей, ещё был жив Франклин Рузвельт.  
— Ей, наверное, ничего умнее в голову не пришло, — угрюмо отозвался Барнс. — Она ведь… в возрасте.  
— Но не настолько, чтобы использовать это как отмазку.  
— Именно настолько.  
Краем глаза Тони посматривал на хозяина квартиры: достаточно ли он проникся симпатией к паре болванов, которые называют друг друга чужими именами, и не пора ли прекратить этот концерт. Лицо Эрни пока что выражало не столько симпатию, сколько недоумение. Видимо, он уже решил, что перед ним люди со странностями, и теперь прикидывал, разумно ли доверить им квартиру. На его месте Тони не доверил бы таким арендаторам даже дверную ручку.  
От дальнейших споров Барнса спасла забывчивость: он похлопал себя по карманам и спохватился, что оставил документы в машине. Возникла суматоха; Тони отдал Барнсу ключи, и тот побежал на улицу. Тони остановился у окна, делая вид, что интересуется устройством эркера. Ему не хотелось общаться с хозяином квартиры тет-а-тет — чего доброго, опять разойдётся с Барнсом в деталях истории. Они и так уже испортили всё, что можно было испортить.  
— Мистер Старк, — раздался голос за спиной, — зачем вы это делаете?  
Опешив, Тони медленно обернулся. Хозяин квартиры смотрел на него с исследовательским интересом, наклонив голову набок.  
— Я разве не говорил, что выиграл конкурс двойников? — припомнил Тони лёгким тоном.  
С такой интонацией говорят о погоде, несмешно шутят и поддерживают ничего не значащие разговоры.  
— Бросьте, — сказал Эрни. — Что я, Тони Старка не узнаю? Ваш плакат висел у меня над кроватью.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но плакат — не показатель. У меня вот «Металлика» над кроватью висела, но я же не уличаю первого встречного в том, что он Джеймс Хэтфилд.  
— Не хотите признаваться — не надо. Мне просто интересно, зачем вы притворяетесь. Надеюсь, хотя бы этот парень знает, кто вы на самом деле?  
Тони прикинул, что сказать. И «да», и «нет» означало одно и то же: что они безбожно врут.  
— Ух ты, вопрос с подвохом. А вы молодец.  
Эрни хмыкнул. Иллюзия, и без того неубедительная, лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. На пятачке у машины появился Барнс и полез копаться в бардачке. Тони стоял у окна, разглядывая его длинные ноги в синих джинсах.  
— Ладно, — сказал он тихо, — считайте, что ваша взяла. Только ему не говорите.  
— Так он знает правду о вас или нет?  
Тони мог бы сказать «да», но пришлось бы слегка покривить душой, в кривляние до смерти ему надоело. Барнс на пятачке вылез из машины и снова нырнул в дом. Времени было в обрез.  
— Правда — понятие растяжимое.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Он знает, кто я, а я знаю, кто он. Но это неважно.  
— В каком смысле неважно? А моя квартира вам зачем?  
— Слушайте, я скажу вам прямо: этот парень мне нравится, хоть между нами ничего и нет. Мы придумали этот спектакль, чтобы помочь кое-кому из друзей, хотели рассказать вам об этом чуть позже, но облажались. Это был его план. Если он поймёт, что план провалился, то жутко расстроится, а я не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался. Так что давайте так: мы забудем про этот разговор. Вы скажете, что передумали сдавать квартиру, а я пришлю вам билеты на «Старк Экспо» с автографом. Годится?  
Хозяин квартиры скрестил руки на груди.  
— Погодите, я всё верно понял? Вы врёте не только мне, но ещё и ему?  
— И себе до кучи, — согласился Тони. — У каждого своё хобби.  
— По-моему, этот парень заслуживает знать правду. Вы так ему нравитесь.  
— Неправда.  
— Правда.  
— Да нет же, просто мы...  
В эту секунду хлопнула дверь, и Тони осекся. Барнс появился в комнате с папкой документов под мышкой — покрасневший и взмыленный, но довольный.  
— Фух, ну наконец-то. Обещал показать вам выписки со счёта и кредитную историю. Вот, глядите…  
Пока он деятельно шуршал бумагами в папке, Тони встретился взглядом с хозяином квартиры. Пауза растянулась на одну секунду — но такую долгую, что аж скулы свело. По взгляду Эрни было видно, что в его душе милосердие соревнуется с раздражением.  
— Что? — спросил Барнс. — Я что-то пропустил?  
— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Нет, просто… просто…  
Ещё миг — и милосердие победило в неравной борьбе.  
— Мне очень жаль, — вклинился Эрни, — но, пока вас не было, позвонила моя сестра. Планы на аренду отменяются — здесь будет жить она.  
У Тони вырвался вздох облегчения. Барнс захлопнул папку.  
— А… Чёрт. Очень жаль.  
— Ужасно жаль, — подхватил Тони и с чувством пожал руку Эрни. — Но всё равно спасибо, что уделили время.  
  
* * *  
  
Вернувшись в машину, Барнс снова запихнул в бардачок папку с документами Брюса и Наташи. Тони сел за руль и, проезжая мимо одинаковых бруклинских кварталов, выразил сожаление, что Наташе и Брюсу так и не удастся пожить в такой восхитительной дыре. Разве что найдётся ещё один шикарный вариант с мусорными баками и курицей тандури через дорогу.  
Он думал, что Барнс опять возмутится поруганием Бруклина, но тот таинственно помалкивал. Тони это не нравилось.  
— Ну, скажи хоть что-нибудь.  
— Что?  
— Что угодно. Лишь бы я понял, что ты не убит горем из-за потери этой несчастной квартиры.  
Барнс повернул голову и смерил Тони взглядом.  
— Нет никакой сестры, да?  
— Э-э-э… что?  
— Мы облажались, и Эрни отказался сдавать нам квартиру. А сестру выдумал, потому что ты попросил.  
— Чушь, — ненатурально возмутился Тони. — С чего ты взял?  
— Я стоял под дверью и всё слышал.  
Мешок с углём, вспомнил Тони.  
Мешок с углём — вот чем я думаю эти два дня, и в этом вся проблема.  
— Слышал… всё?  
— Да. И, знаешь, насчёт того, что сказал Эрни, — медленно произнёс Барнс. — Что ты мне нравишься…  
— Он просто не знает, какой ты хороший актёр. Тебе надо не в качалку ходить, а в колледж искусств.  
— Не в этом дело.  
— Не прибедняйся. Даже жаль, что ничего не вышло. Такая легенда псу под хвост, — поколебавшись, Тони вздохнул и добавил: — Слушай, мне правда жаль, что мы потеряли эту квартиру. Я всё ещё думаю, что местечко убогое, но, раз ты пообещал Наташе… Это моя вина. Я соврал сначала тебе, потом хозяину квартиры, так что мне и расхлёбывать. Только умоляю: не загоняйся на пустом месте.  
Тони болтал, боясь оставить между фразами паузу, в которую можно вклиниться и задать неудобные вопросы.  
— Стоп, — перебил Барнс. — Дай мне сказать.  
Тони неохотно замолк и перетормозил перед светофором. Барнс набрался храбрости и вдруг выпалил:  
— Я ведь тоже тебе соврал. Поверить не могу, что ты купился. Ты правда думаешь, что квартира в Бруклине с курицей тандури через дорогу — предел мечтаний Наташи? Она ведь воображала ещё хуже тебя.  
Тони не ответил.  
— Я… чёрт, — Барнс перевёл взгляд на дорогу. Цвет его лица мог бы посоревноваться с красным сигналом светофора. — Наташа обмолвилась, что они собираются искать квартиру. Она уехала, оставила папку на столе, а я подумал…  
— О нет.  
— Да-да. Я подумал, что это отличный повод узнать тебя поближе. В обычном мире тебя не выманишь из мастерской, а тут…  
Тони оторвал руки от руля и закрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Я знал, что квартиру сдаёт организатор прайда, — торопливо продолжал Барнс. — Это было указано в объявлении на сайте. Не думал, что всё так удачно сложится, и мы притворимся парой, но в остальном… это был отличный способ проверить, как ты относишься к… прайду. И всякому такому.  
Позади возмущённо забибикали: сигнал светофора сменился на зелёный. Тони отнял руки от лица, тронулся с места, но сумел проехать метров пятьдесят, прежде чем сдали нервы. Он припарковал машину под знаком «Парковка запрещена» и, плюнув на всё, повернулся к Барнсу.  
— Что? — сказал Барнс. — Знаю, идея идиотская. Но когда ещё подвернулся бы такой удачный шанс? Я не собирался тебя клеить, просто…  
— Хватит, — попросил Тони, — мы и так заврались в край.  
С этими словами он перегнулся через сидение и притянул Барнса за футболку.  
Пока они целовались — торопливо и жадно, обмирая от ощущения чуда, — к машине подошёл полицейский и собрался лепить на лобовое стекло штраф за неправильную парковку. Присмотревшись к парочке за рулём, он на некоторое время задумался. Показалось, что он знает человека на водительском сиденье. Но было бы странно встретить Тони Старка на окраине Бруклина — в будний день, в неприметной машине, да ещё с каким-то парнем в обнимку.  
— Эй, вы, — он постучал в окно, — сэр! Я к вам обращаюсь.  
Ноль внимания.  
— Поразвелось двойников знаменитостей, — проворчал полицейский. — Наездились по Комик-Конам и совсем обалдели…  
Парочка наконец оторвалась друг от друга. Человек на водительском сиденье опустил стекло и с чувством сказал:  
— Обижаете, офицер. Я самый настоящий Тони Старк. Давайте сюда штраф.  
Выпучив глаза, полицейский потерял дар речи и лишь молча протянул бумажку.  
— Гран мерси, — любезно ответил Тони Старк и блеснул улыбкой, обращаясь к приятелю. — Видишь, Барнс: велика сила правды. Больше никакого вранья.  
— Никакого, — подтвердил его сосед.  
С этими словами машина тронулась с места и скоро исчезла в потоке других машин.  
  
 **Fin**.


End file.
